Honey x Reader! Español
by KuroNyu.8
Summary: El título lo dice todo ewe...odio hacer summarys...En este fic tú eres la protagonista! Y tendrás lindos días con el loli-shota que todo el mundo ama(?) Honey-senpai!
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, salvo los que sean OC, tú te perteneces a ti y eso.**

c/o_ : color de ojos ~ c/c : color de cabello ~ l/c : largo de cabello ~ t/n : tu nombre ~ t/a : tu apellido._

* * *

Eras nueva en la ciudad y hoy era tu primer día de clases en la Ouran Academy, una prestigiosa escuela para niños ricos. Suspiraste, odiabas que los ricos menospreciaran a los que tenían menos recursos que ellos, no es que fueras pobre, de hecho tus padres no tenían su propia empresa o algo así pero ganaban 110479 yenes cada uno a la quincena, lo que significa 441916 yenes al mes, y como sólo tenías un hermano gemelo tus padres podían darles lo que quisieran, era una buena vida, no muy lujosa pero era buena.

-[t/n]! -escuchaste que alguien te llamó.

-Ya voy mamá! -gritaste mientras te terminabas de arreglar y bajaste corriendo las escaleras.

-Vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases -te regañó tu madre.

-Lo siento, estaba perdida en mi mundo -reíste algo nerviosa.

Tu madre suspiró y dijo: Siempre te pasa eso.

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar! -hiciste una leve especie de reverencia, tomaste tu mochila y saliste corriendo hacia el carro, donde ya te esperaba tu hermano.

-Siempre de slowpoke, eh [t/n]? -dijo tu hermano burlonamente.

-Cállate Satoshi -le pegaste en la cabeza y te subiste al carro.

El chofer les dijo que abrocharan sus cinturones, ustedes obedecieron y tu hermano te empezó a molestar, te 'pokeaba' y te quitaba tus cosas sin que tu pudieras hacer algo. En realidad ustedes siempre eran así, se molestaban y se terminaban peleando por todo, pero aún así se querían mucho, aunque muchos pensaran que se odiaban.

Pronto llegaron a la Ouran Academy, te sorprendiste por lo grande que era el colegio. Ibas caminando inmersa en tus pensamientos sobre lo asombrosas que eran las instalaciones, entonces no te diste cuenta que un chico rubio de ojos cafés claro iba corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que tu ibas. De pronto chocaste contra ese chico -que solo era un poco más alto que tú- y ambos cayeron al suelo. Volteaste a ver con quién habías chocado y viste que el rubio estaba llorando.

-Go-gomenasai! -se disculpo el rubio y se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme- Por favor no te enojes conmigo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ha sido mi culpa, debí haberme fijado mejor por donde caminaba -suspiraste, era tu primer día de clase y ya habías hecho llorar a alguien.

-Demo...Yo venía corriendo...Todo es mi culpa waaaa~h -siguió llorando y tu no sabías que hacer.

-Oe, de cualquier manera nadie salió herido, daijoubu -te levantaste y le diste la mano al rubio para ayudarlo a que se parara.

-Sou desu ne~ -tomó tu mano y se puso de pie- Nee, anata no name wa...?

-Watashi wa (t/a) (t/n) desu...ha-hajimemashite!

-Hajimemashite (t/n)-chan~

-Honey-senpai! -gritó un chico(?) de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que iba corriendo en dirección a ustedes- Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

-Ha-ru-chan~! -Honey corrió hacia Haruhi y la abrazó.

-Honey? -preguntaste extrañada por el nombre tan raro.

-Es más bien su alias, todo el mundo le dice así, excepto por Mori-senpai -Haruhi sonrió- Usted debe ser (t/a) (t/n) la nueva estudiante, cierto?

-Hai

-Etto...Me podría dar su horario de clases?

-uhm -asentiste con la cabeza y le diste lo que te pidió.

-Masaka, casi lo olvido, watashi wa Fujioka Haruhi desu -sonrió y examinó tu horario.

-Hajimemashite Fujioka-senpai

-Hajimemashite (t/n)-san -te devolvió el horario- Tienes las mismas clases que Honey-senpai.

-Nee, Haru-chan tal vez yo podría enseñarle la escuela -dijo Honey sonriendo moemente.

-Hai hai, matta nee -se despidió y fue a tomar sus clases.

-(t/n)-chan te gustan los dulces? -preguntó Honey.

-Claro, me encantan -sonreíste.

-Entonces te gustaría comer un pastel conmigo después de clases? -preguntó con unos ojos de cachorro que no pudiste decir que no.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría.

-Yaaaaaaaay~! -te tomó de la mano y se puso a correr directo al salón de clases.

Al llegar al salón, notaste como varias chicas te veían enojadas y celosas, no entendías por qué, así que sólo las ignoraste y te paraste al lado de la maestra, mientras que Honey te sonrió y se sentó en su lugar. La maestra te indicó que te presentaras y obedeciste.

-Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san, watashi wa (t/a) (t/n) desu, tengo 17 años, vengo de la Fumizuki Academy _[baka to test to shoukanjuu owo] _y básicamente me aceptaron en la Ouran Academy por ser prodigiosa en lo que se refiere a tocar el piano y en las materias como ciencias, biología y química.

Algunos soltaron suspiros y murmullos de admiración, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas pensaron que eras una plebeya y te lanzaron miradas de desprecio. No le diste importancia a nada de esto y le preguntaste a la maestra dónde podías sentarte, por suerte para ti había varios puestos vacíos en todas las clases, era un instituto grande después de todo; sin embargo, Honey te habló y señaló un puesto vacío al lado de él, claro que todas las chicas te odiaron más, pero aún así sonreíste y te fuiste a sentar junto a él.

-Nee (t/n)-chan esto será muy divertido -te dijo Honey sonriendo como siempre.

-Hai.

-Muy bien, entonces empecemos con la clase, cuando estén listos -dijo la maestra esperando a que todos se prepararan a tomar nota.

La mayoría de los estudiantes sacaron Iphones, Ipads, Macs y Tablets, uno que otro de los pocos plebeyos sacaron pluma y un cuaderno, y tú sacaste tu notebook. Eso bastó para que dejaran de pensar que eras una plebeya, pero aún así, no eras exactamente muy bienvenida entre los "ricos bastardos".

La maestra empezó a dictar cosas sobre la historia de japón, y de vez en cuando explicaba en el pizarrón electrónico de última generación. Cada vez te sorprendías más de lo que veías, tal vez el estar ahí no era tan malo después de todo. ¿Qué las chicas te odian? Eso no importa mientras puedas hacer buenos amigos, como Honey-senpai.

-(t/n)-chan te sientes bien en esta escuela? -preguntó Honey al ver tu cara de sorprendida.

-Eh? sí, es sólo que me sorprendí un poco.

-Que alivio, por un momento pensé que (t/n)-chan se cambiaría de colegio -puso cara de cachorro.

-Are? Nunca pensaría en hacer algo como eso -sonreíste.

-Mitsukuni, deberías poner atención o te pueden castigar -dijo un extraño chico, muy muy alto, sentado al otro lado de Honey.

-Hai Takashi -Honey le sonrió a Mori-senpai, te miró por última vez y siguió tomando apuntes.

-(t/n)-san, me parece buena idea que sea amiga de Mitsukuni, pero no será bueno si los castigan -te dijo Mori-senpai.

Tu solo suspiraste y seguiste tomando notas, luego recordaste lo que Honey te había dicho sobre comer pastel y sonreíste para ti misma. No podías entender por qué, pero de pronto sentiste un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. "¿Será amor?" pensaste "No, eso es imposible...Aunque él es tan lindo y kya~...Un momento ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!" suspiraste y esperaste que tan solo fuera que te volvías loca. Que equivocada estabas en ese momento.

* * *

_Continuará muahahahaha aunque no sé cuando pueda actualizar, pues estoy trabajando en otro fic "creatures of the night" sobre creepypastas y eso, pero estaba un día madafakeando por internet, cuando recordé lo mucho que amé al loli-shota de Honey-senpai la primera vez que vi OHSHC...okay, tengo un problema..._

_Adoro a los loli-shotas .-. y a los que tienen cabello blanco..._

_Sin más que decir, ciao~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de ouran no me perteneces y etc etc.**

A maite453, por fin conozco a alguien como yo ;w;! Tengo una amiga que me dice que soy rara por que amo a los loli-shota pero es que kya~ son tan moes cofcofyukescofcof. Oh, y me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

* * *

Cuando la clase terminó guardaste tu computadora con mucho cuidado, suspiraste y al ver que todos salían del salón, naturalmente comenzaste a caminar hacia la puerta, pero entonces sentiste que alguien te jalaba el vestido. Te detuviste y volteaste a ver qué pasaba.

-Ara Honey-senpai? Doushitano? -preguntaste.

-Nee nee (t/n)-chan dijiste que comerías pastel conmigo -dijo el loli-shota sonriendo muy tiernamente.

-Sou desu ne...

-Anone Takashi y yo iremos a un lugar muy especial [host club], ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Etto...La verdad es que tengo unas cosas que hacer y... -dejaste de hablar al notar que Honey empezaba a llorar- Aunque supongo que si puedo...

-Waaa~i! Ureshi~ Eso es genial nee Takashi?

-Aa...Sou desu -fue lo único que dijo Mori.

-Ehehe~ -Honey tomó tu mano y salió corriendo.

Suspiraste por lo imperativo que era Honey, mientras que Mori era tan serio...No podías creer que esos dos fueran amigos. Seguiste al rubio, casi tropezándote varias veces, y por supuesto, Mori iba detrás de ustedes caminando calmadamente. Pronto llegaron a la tercera sala música y te preguntaste qué podrían hacer de especial ahí.

-Ano...Honey-sempai -dijiste confundida.

-Nani (t/n)-chan? -preguntó Honey.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -señalaste la puerta de la sala de música aparentemente sin uso.

-Ya lo verás -sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Retrocediste cuando una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa salieron del salón. Si no fuera por Honey, seguro que habrías salido corriendo de ahí. Y justo cuando pensabas que lo peor había pasado(?), lograste distinguir a 4 chicos en la habitación, uno rubio de ojos violetas sentado en el centro en un trono, y los otros 3 parados al rededor de él. Los examinaste rápidamente y distinguiste a Haruhi, cada vez te sorprendías más. Entonces el que estaba sentado se acercó a ti con una rosa en la mano.

-Oh, Princesa, no la había visto antes, es un honor para mi poder conocer a tan bella dama -te besó la mano.

-Ano...Sumimasen... -dijiste apartándote de él.

-Are? Qué pasa princesa? Acaso alguno de mis súbditos aquí presentes la está molestando? -dijo Tamaki mientras tomaba tu mano y te abrazaba- Si es así, será un honor expulsarlo, alguien tan bella como usted debería ser tratada como una diosa.

Te apartaste de él de nuevo, haciendo que los gemelos rieran- Él único que molesta es usted, lo siento, pero es la verdad -dijiste y los gemelos rieron más fuerte, pero Tamaki hizo una escena melodramática y se fue a su rincón emo.

-¿Cómo es qué no te conocíamos antes? Has hecho llorar a nuestro señor, si que seremos buenos amigos -dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Ano...Alguien me quiere explicar qué pasa aquí? -preguntaste.

-Ah, (t/a) (t/n)-san lo que sucede es que te encuentras en el Host Club, un grupo creado meramente para satisfacer a nuestras clientas, al ser una academia para gente rica de élite, el tiempo libre es abundante, por lo que, cuando las señoritas están libres y no saben en qué pasar el tiempo, sólo tienen que venir aquí, donde nosotros -dijo Kyouya señalando a todos los Hosts- nos encargamos de hacerlas felices, claro que sacamos algún provecho monetario, después de todo, nadie hace nada gratis.

-Sou ka...Entonces son algo así como prostitutas? -dijiste y de nuevo los gemelos se echaron a reír.

-No exactamente...

-Nosotros somos Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin -sonrieron y se pusieron al lado de ti, abrazándote.

-Del tipo demoníaco -aclaró Kyouya.

-Yo soy Haruhi Fujioka, ya nos habíamos conocido -sonrió- Y antes de que Kyouya-sempai lo diga, soy del tipo natural.

-Yo, el rey del Host Club, Suou Tamaki, soy del tipo principesco, y estoy más que encantado de conocerla, mi linda princesa -sonrió y se acercó a ti, pero los gemelos lo hicieron tropezar.

-Takashi Morinozuka -dijo Mori.

-Del tipo salvaje -intervino Kyoya.

-Nee (t/n)-chan, boku wa Mitsukuni Haninozuka desu -te sonrió y te abrazó- Renge-chan dice que soy el tipo Loli-shota.

-Aaa~~~h?! Honey-senpai?! Por qué el si puede abrazarte y yo no?! -dijo Tamaki entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes, siempre es así -dijo Haruhi sonriendo.

-Sou ka...Bueno...creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya -dijiste tratando de retroceder, pero los gemelos y Honey te lo impidieron.

-Pero si acabas de llegar -dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru.

-(t/n)-chan aún no comes pastel...lo prometiste -dijo Honey con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien -suspiraste- me quedo.

-Waaaa~i! -Honey te jaló del vestido y te condujo hasta una mesa donde tenían varios tipos de pasteles y otros dulces.

Comiste unas cuantas cosas con Honey, y luego sonaron unas campanas, era hora de que el Host Club abriera. Te levantaste y te despediste de ellos, pero Honey se aferró a tu vestido y te suplicó que te quedaras. Aunque era divertido hacer llorar a Tamaki, definitivamente no lo era con Honey, por lo tanto te quedaste.

De pronto se escuchó un motor de alta potencia y una risa algo rara, y del piso salió una base con Renge arriba. Quien se jactó de ser la administradora del Host Club y volvió a reir, aunque esta vez, fue en un tono altanero.

-¿No creen que este Host Club necesita algo de ayuda? -preguntó Renge.

-¿A qué te refieres? Somos perfectos -dijo Tamaki haciendo su fleco a un lado.

-Claro que no! Siento que algo falta...-te miró- Una chica, para que las demás chicas puedan sentirse más a gusto y que puedan platicar sobre sus problemas, cosas que les daría pena decirle a un Host.

-¿Qué hay de Haru-chan? -preguntó Honey.

-Honey-sempai, Haruhi DEFINITIVAMENTE es un CHICO -dijeron Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru.

-¿En serio no me comprenden? Ella -te señaló Renge- es perfecta! Tiene ese toque moe que las chicas amamos, por lo que la verían como a una hermana menor...Y además, estoy segura que Honey-sempai agradecería que se quedara aquí.

-Y sería una fuente monetaria más, si, me gusta la idea -dijo Kyouya acomodándose los lentes.

-Chotto matte! No quiero trabajar aquí! -dijiste.

-Pero será muy divertido -te dijeron los gemelos.

-Dame.

-Ah, vamos princesa, acaso no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? -preguntó Tamaki tomando tu mano.

-Zettai dame -te alejaste de él.

-Nee (t/n)-chan, Kao-chan to Hika-chan tienen razón, será divertido -dijo Honey abrazándote.

-Ano...-suspiraste- creo que no hará daño probar...

-Decidido! Desde ahora serás parte de este Host Club! Da lo mejor de ti y veremos si esto funciona! -Renge rió de nuevo y su plataforma descendió, mientras el motor hacia ruido.

Ya debían abrir el Host Club, qué tan bien lo harías? Por una parte solo querías salir corriendo de ahí, pero por otra querías pasar más tiempo con Honey. ¿Qué será más importante? Ya lo veremos...

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado ;w; por cierto, recién jugué el juego (valgame la redundancia) de ouran para NDS, y eso me ha dado varias ideas para los próximos capítulos owo ese juego rulea! _

_Ja ne~!_


End file.
